Love n' war
by DemongirlIzumi
Summary: A gang leader, a former singer, an unpredictable love.
1. prologue

DemongirlIzumi: Hiya! This is my first fanfic for this site! YAY!

Yuki: She's more hyper than Shuichi!

Shuichi: HEY! That's mean! You bastard!

DemongirlIzumi: Shut up! Anyways in this fanfic these guys are going to act very abnormal! Shuichi is going to be more mature and Yuki will be nicer yet still a cold hearted bastard!

Yuki: COLD HEARTED BASTARD!

DemongirlIzumi: Uhhhhhhh… Gulps OO enjoy the story! Runs away

Yuki: Goes after Izumi

Shuichi: By the way Demon girl Izumi dose not own Gravitation so don't sue her. All you'll get is a penny she's very poor.

DemongirlIzumi: appears out of nowhere No one needs to know that! Runs off again

**Love n' war**

Prologue

"Stay down!" Yuki whispered in my ear. Loud gunshots made me sit up alarmed. "I said stay down!" Yuki snapped pinning me back down. "What's going on?" I asked as he laid his head in the cave in of my shoulder.

"They found us." Yuki whispered seductively.

"Yuki, this is no time to get horny on me." I laughed quietly when I felt him get hard. Yuki put his hand over my mouth and quietly hushed me as a man walked past. Once the man was gone Yuki replaced his hand with his mouth. I moaned into his mouth then pulled away. "We have to go." I moaned into his ear as he grinded our hips together. Yuki nodded and removed his hand out from under my shirt. Yuki sat up and looked to see if the cost was clear. He grabbed my hand and ran down the nearest alley. Yuki pushed me against the wall in the shadows trying to hide from a man walking by. "I have enough cash to rent a room at a hotel. Let's go." I whispered grabbing Yuki's hand and running away from the men.

I went inside to rent out a room while Yuki waited outside. Once I got the room key I ran outside, grabbed Yuki's hand, and ran to the room. "Finally! I can relax!" I cheered taking off my disguise. Yuki pushed me against the wall and whispered, "Only for a while," while his hands roamed my body. "I'm going to take a bath, want to join?" I moaned as his hands roamed closer and closer to my throbbing member. "Sure." Yuki whispered.

Minutes later I laid against Yuki as his hands ran up and down my chest. "Yuki, I'm so sorry this is happening. I just want to let you know I'll love you forever." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

"And I'll love you for eternity." Yuki kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. Seconds later, Yuki got out of the tub and made sure my head didn't hit the tile hard. "I'm going to bed." Yuki said bending down and kissing my lips lightly. I smiled then dunked my head in the water while Yuki left the bathroom. I, soon after, got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I opened the door to see Yuki on the ground and a man standing over him pointing a gun at his head. "Die!" the man yelled. I screamed and ran in the way of the gun and Yuki's head. I heard a loud gunshot and felt unexplainable pain as I fell to the ground. "**Shuichi**!" the last thing I heard was Yuki's cry as everything went black

TBC…

DemongirlIzumi: Maybe I made you two way too horny! Ok that's not possible!

Yuki: …

Shuichi: You killed me! TT

Yuki: …

DemongirlIzumi: I never said you died! But who knows maybe you do maybe you don't! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Wheeze …I got to stop doing that… Wheeze

Shuichi: You meanie! TT

Yuki: …

DemongirlIzumi: oO Uhhhhhhh…. Till next time. See ya.


	2. Chapter 1

DemongirlIzumi: I got one review… Oh well!

Shuichi: mutters the bitch is happy…

DemongirlIzumi: WHAT WAS THAT! Cracks knuckles

Shuichi: Nothing hides behind Yuki

Yuki: Of course I'm fine… everyone assumes that since it wasn't me that I'll be fine… mutters yeeeaah… right OO Twitches and shudders

DemongirlIzumi: blinks oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay…. I don't own Gravitation by the way… Except for every single episode! Mwhahaahahahahaahahahahahahaaha…hahaha…haha...ha…heh heh… edges of screen

Raenef: Whoa… creepy…

DemongirlIzumi: Raenef! Wrong fan fiction! Kicks Raenef off screen

Yuki: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight… let's just get on with the story…

Chapter 1

1months earlier

"Damn it!" I yelled loudly, tearing the paper in half. I grabbed made sure a loaded gun was there, and set off to the park to meet Ryuichi. My name is Shuichi and I'm a gangster (DemongirlIzumi: Yeah right. Shuichi: What's that supposed to mean!). If you met me 3 years ago, you would have known the hyper high school teen, the famous singer who didn't have a clue to anything obvious. Then one day a gangster requited me and Ryuichi and I quit Bad Luck. Not a good idea. Now I was supposedly an artist.

"Ryuichi." I smiled and sat down behind him.

"Oh hey!" Ryuichi sat down beside me.

"So, who's the new leader?" I asked.

"A man by the name of Eiri Yuki. You should know him; apparently he's a famous novelist. He's a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything." Ryuichi shivered.

"That bad huh?" I laughed quietly.

"Worse! And he wants to meet you!" Ryuichi said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ryuichi to see if he was joking.

"So when does he want to meet me?" I asked realizing he wasn't joking.

"Now. Come on." Ryuichi grabbed my hand and ran towards an apartment building.

Ryuichi rang the doorbell and leaned back against the wall.

"God, I don't feel like messing' with this guy again." Ryuichi muttered. This got me nervous. Around other members, I was a cold-hearted bastard but around Ryuichi I was that stupid high school student… not too hard to believe huh?

"Yeah! Oh… come in." A blonde man answered the door; I assumed that was Yuki. Ryuichi and I entered the apartment.

"I meant Shuichi only. Leave." Yuki snapped. Ryuichi nodded and looked at me sympathetically before leaving.

"So your Shuichi." Yuki lit a cigarette and inhaled.

"Wow, never met anyone who could stand up to me. How old are you anyways? Oh and what's with the pink hair?" Yuki asked leaning against the wall.

"19…oh and use your common sense dumb ass." I can't believe I just said that!

"Cold-hearted bastards can stand up to each other easily." I continued.

"I'm not that much of a cold-hearted bastard… just act like it." Yuki laughed inhaling again.

Join the club, "So like I said, what do you want?"

"In a few days, I'll be going to Kyoto. I'll need a some guys to come with me and even though you seem like a dumb ass brat, I heard you're good with a gun." Yuki answered.

"Who the hell are you calling a dumb ass brat!" I snapped jumping to my feet.

"Shut-up, you dumb brat! Are you coming or not?" Yuki asked.

"Do I truly have a choice?" I sighed.

"No. We'll be gone for a month. Now leave." Yuki snapped kicking me out. "You asshole! You didn't have to kick me out like that!" I yelled. Yuki opened the door and glared at me. I stared into his gold eyes then turned away.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said walking off while waving my hand.

TBC…

DemongirlIzumi: Ryuichi's all serious! TT

Yuki: You made it that way!

DemongirlIzumi: I did ? … Oh yeah!

Shuichi: she forgot… well I like the fact that I don't take crap from people!

Yuki: Basiclly me…

Ryuichi: NA NO DA!

DemongirlIzumi: Yay! Clomps Ryuichi

Yuki: oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay


End file.
